Alpha and Omega
by PikaGirl260
Summary: Eren was an omega-turned-lone wolf, desperate for escape from the life he hated. However, when attacked by a collection of scouts, he's forced to seek the help of two sentinels, one of which is determined to care for Eren until he's healed whilst keeping it a secret from their paranoid alpha. But it's proven much harder than they thought when Eren's old pack begin to hunt him down.
1. Chapter 1: Wounded

_A/N_

 _Heyyooooo, my lovely peeps! And WELCOME to my first published Ereri fanfiction (FINALLY)_

 _I have wanted to do one of these for so damn long now and I'm finally getting around to publishing my very first Ereri fic :D I'm a little excited if you couldn't already tell. I'll keep this short and just say that I'll be updating more often when I finish my main focus story, being Run From Heaven. Once that story's finished, it's full speed ahead with this one._

 _Anyhoozles, I'll let ya read now :3_

 _Enjoy the chapter ^^_

 _Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX_

* * *

єrєn's p.σ.v

Good. This is good. I may be running at such a grinding pace that it causes my paws to ache like crazy and I'm so spent for breath it feels as though my lungs are about to burst, but this is still good. Because they haven't caught my scent yet. They haven't managed to sniff me out in the midst of this densely-clustered forest, what I would usually explain as soft grass being crushed under my heavy pads. But, right now, these harmless blades feel like acupuncture to my exposed feet, a hiss of pain slipping through my gritted teeth with each strained pant.

It's so exhausting trying to escape a threat that isn't even perusing you. But I'm not about to let myself get sought out by an entire squad of scouts when I can distinctly detect the aroma of two sentinels. Those bastards would rip me apart if they managed to find me. After all, a lone wolf is considered a danger to any pack. Especially a lone wolf who has just abandoned his own kin. I still reek of their scent. It shrouds me like a blanket that I'm unable to shake, no matter how desperately I may thrash around in an attempt to remove it.

And, with the sudden eruption of distant howls, my stomach caves when the oh so joyous revelation is flung upon me. They know. They can smell me. And now, there's no doubt that they're coming for me. Well isn't tonight just my fucking night? Suppressing a growl, I pound my paws into the ground even harder, the poor pads wailing for just a second to cool off, tight coils of a painful ache thrashing through the nerves contained within them. But I can't stop. Of course I can't; that'd just be too easy. To clamber up a tree and hope they walk right by as if nothing ever happened. But, to them, they've just caught the scent of a wandering omega from another pack. And there's no way in hell they're gonna like it.

I bet they think I'm a spy, sent from my pack to infiltrate theirs so that I may be able to gain information on how they function, before reporting it back to my kin, allowing a bitter and tragic war to begin. Oh yeah, because I'd really do that. Who the fuck wants a war?! Then again, that ideology won't get me anywhere; from the smell of them, they're the kind of 'claw throat out first, ask questions later' kind of pack. Again, just my fucking luck.

Despite sprinting through the forest as fast as I possibly can, after at least half an hour of a torturous burning slicing through my feet and limbs, I suddenly hear the beating of their paws slamming against the earth, a collection of at least 4 in pursuit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit. There's no way I'm gonna get out of this alive, is there? They're gonna catch me. They're gonna kill me. My damn mother was right; I didn't stand a single chance as a lone wolf. But I guess it's too late to listen to her now.

Just as that thought is bleeding through my mind, a pair of claws suddenly slice into my shoulder blades, an agonised yelp screaming from my lungs as I collapse onto my front, pinned down by this clearly superior hunter, his teeth bared in victory when I convert back to flesh in order to shoot a glare at him. However, before I can even attempt to study his form, he latches his jaw onto one of the ears that pokes from underneath my mahogany hair, a cry of pain ripping from my as I ball my hands up into tight fists, the claws that are still retracting carving crescent moons into my palms.

"Connie, Jean and Armin could come back any minute," a timid voice whispers from behind the wolf poised on top of me, his teeth ripping a chunk of my skin away, encouraging blood to spill from my now-chipped ear, a whine leaking from the back of my throat as I decide to just submit. I can't fight him; he's too strong for me. He's bred for hunting. I'm bred to be bullied. In this case, death will be less painful if I just let it happen.

"Historia's right, Connie. Don't be an ass. He doesn't look like a threat. He's covered in bruises so he's clearly been used as a punching bag in his old pack. Leave him be," another voice interjects, though the grip that Connie has around my throat only gets tighter. And more human. He's converted back to flesh and is _still_ able to overpower me? Then again, I guess it's to be expected.

"I don't give a shit if he was a filthy omega. He could be a spy, Ymir. Didn't you ever think about that?! I bet anything he would've arranged an attack on our pack," Connie snarls from above me, a sharp cry wailing from my when he readies his claws and swipes them down the entire length of my back, not stopping until there are four, ruby-coloured trails embedded into my olive skin. However, that doesn't seem to have any affect on him; he merely does it again and again, raking similar ribbons into my arms, legs and face until I look as though I'm more blood than skin.

"That's enough, Connie! We don't have to kill him!" Yet another feminine tone yells, the pressure on my limbs suddenly lessening when the speaker wrenches Connie off of me, my lungs tugging in needed oxygen with desperate claws the second my windpipe is opened up again, though my entire body is gradually beginning to tremble from the blood loss. I should be used to this kind of abuse, but I've never had it _this_ bad.

"Get off of me, Sasha!" Connie growls, my body rolling me onto my side so that I can observe the two wolves brawling in front of me, snapping at each other's fur, clawing at their limbs and constantly holding feral snarls within their throats, a vicious gleam to their eyes. Still in human form, on flesh, as I prefer to call it, I huddle my knees to my chest, scooting away a little so that I can push my back to the bark of a nearby tree, though the connection with the rough substance causes me to wince when it rubs against my exposed wound.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A dominant voice suddenly roars through the small clearing, the strong scent of a sentinel rolling off of the two wolves that are poised at the edge of where the area leaks into thicker foliage, rage splintering through the burning, chestnut eyes belonging to the clearly larger male. However, when he snaps his gaze away from the group of four, clearly disobedient, hunters in order to fixate it with my own, a heavy stone drops in my stomach, fear stabbing through my nerves like a million little knives.

"You four know not to disobey orders. We specifically ordered you to continue hunting whilst we chased down our kill! You deliberately went against us!" The smaller, golden-furred sentinel snaps, both Connie, and who I can only guess is Sasha, wincing from the intensity of his tone. And I'm not gonna lie that I flinched a little too. However, the chocolate-furred wolf beside him proceeds to nudge the slighter one's shoulder, nodding his head in my vague direction, my knees pressing against my chest with an increased pressure.

The second the two start to advance towards me, reconstructing their bodies to take on their flesh forms with each fresh step, my pulse rockets into overdrive, a terrified whimper trickling from me as I back myself against the tree upon which my tattered skin is already pressed, only aggravating the wound as I do. I can't deny that I'm a wimp. It's a part of my nature as an omega. I'm meant to be the bitch. The one that anyone can take their frustrations out on because there's nothing better to do than bully the weakest member of the pack.

"I-I swear, I-I don't want any trouble! I just wanted t-to get away from m-my other pack. I-I don't m-mean any harm!" I helplessly wail, burying my eyes into my knees to hide the shame of crying in front of these hugely superior hybrids. I'm gonna die. They're gonna kill me. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die! This can't be it. My life can't have led up to nothing but this. Oh God... I don't wanna die!

However, all thoughts are silenced when the soft touch of a damp tongue presses itself to one of the wounds upon my arms, the smaller sentinel bearing a head of long, blonde hair that manages to perfectly accent his icy-blue eyes running the small collection of pink flesh over each trail of ruby. Why... Why's he licking my wounds clean?

"Shh. You don't have to get yourself all worked up. It's not good for you," he murmurs when he comes up for breath, though he resumes dabbing his tongue against the scratches in a caring, almost delicate, manner, suiting the calmness in his voice. I-I don't understand. He's a sentinel. He should want to kill me in order to protect his alpha. But he's not. He's... He's helping me. "Jean, I don't think this will heal without proper medical attention. We have to take him back with us," he mutters, my mind concluding that he must be named Armin through the process of elimination, his eyes locking with the cold ones that belong to the boy that clearly must hold the title of his mate.

"Not happening, Armin. I'm not risking our necks for some damned omega. I say we leave him to die," Jean mutters with a simple shrug, as though he couldn't give less of a shit about me and what might happen to me should they all decide to abandon my pitiful form. And I don't blame him; even _I'm_ temped to tell Armin that he shouldn't even try to argue my case. But he does, his golden ears flattening against his head as he suddenly wrenches his tongue away from one of the cuts gracing my cheek, shooting what appears to be a disgusted look at his mate.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM HERE TO DIE, JEAN!" He screams, every hybrid present flinching from his sudden outburst, me included, whilst Jean just blinks, as though he hasn't been fazed in any sort of way, though his widened orbs of mahogany tell a different story. However, he soon furrows them back into a nonchalant frown, sighing as he runs a hand through his messy undercut, distress evident within his eyes.

"And I'm not letting you get hurt when the alpha finds out we're harboring a fucking lone wolf! We don't have the authority to accept him into the pack, Armin! Levi would kill you if he found out!" Jean stresses, a thick lump getting caught in my throat at just the sheer mention of their alpha. They wouldn't have a chance trying to keep me hidden if they _were_ crazy enough to take me back to their pack. It'd be a suicide mission.

"I won't abandon him. He needs help, Jean. _Our_ help," Armin protests, clearly reluctant to give up with trying to convince his mate to aid me, more blood pulsing from my wounds once the effects of Armin's saliva wears off, though he notices and quickly begins to lap at the cuts of crimson, a concerned look etched into the flecks of his irises every time I'm able to catch sight of the icy orbs. I don't understand why he cares. I'm just an omega from another damn pack for Christ's sake! Why is he so determined to help me?

"I won't let you risk your life for this!"

"Well I won't let him die!"

"Just stop being so damn stubborn and leave him! He's not your concern!"

"I don't care if he is or not. I. WON'T. LET. HIM. DIE!" Armin practically screams, though a gasp suddenly hitches in his throat, prompting him to pull away from me so that he can press his hands to his stomach, wincing in what is clearly pain. And, despite just being in a full-blow argument, Jean quickly rushes over to his mate, crashing to his knees beside him with his eyes widened in a fear that I didn't think possible to hold a place within his harsh irises, his palm kneading circles into the blonde's back.

"You're pushing yourself too much, Min. Your body can't handle this much stress," Jean coos in a tone that I haven't heard him utter until now, confusion lacing through me as I just stare at the two sentinels, Armin softly rubbing his abdomen whilst Jean massages his tense shoulders, utter care darting through the older boy's eyes.

Which he gradually tracks in my direction, a sudden wave of fear rolling through my entire body. "If he gets hurt because of you, I'll fucking kill you," Jean snarls at me in more than an aggressive manner, though he instantly reverts back to soft hushes when Armin releases a tiny whimper from his small lips. Hold on... Is he... Is he agreeing to take me in? "Ymir, Historia, help him up," he snaps to the two smaller wolves, though they morph into flesh so that their fingers can grasp my biceps, a yelp whining from me when pressure is placed upon the wounds. But they're being gentle, that much I can judge through their delicate grips. It's as though they actually care.

"The alpha's gonna flip his shit when he finds out~!" Connie sings from behind us as he follows up the rear alongside Sasha, who gives him a warning snarl that instantly shuts him up, though there's a constant smirk worn upon his features that she fails to remove. Shooting a vicious glare in Connie's direction, Jean prepares to scoop Armin up bridal-style, though the blonde protests against it, stating that he can walk by himself. I wonder what the hell happened to him; it was as though it physically hurt him to argue with his mate. Is that a thing? If so, I never knew about it.

" _Nobody_ is to tell the alpha of this," Jean spits at the small group of scouts, who all obediently nod their heads to seal their silent promises, even Connie agreeing to keep his big mouth shut. I already know that I'm gonna hate that guy for the entirety of the time I'm gonna spend healing. _Technically_ , if anything happened to Jean and Armin for allowing this, it'd be _his_ fault for attacking me in the first place. But I'm not about to point that out.

So I just walk/limp beside Historia and Ymir, my ears constantly twitching around to tune into the solitary sounds of the nature that surrounds me whilst my fairly-bushy tail nervously flicks around behind me, both my palms and feet aching from all of the running I did earlier. But it was all for nothing; I still got attacked. I still got injured. I still bled until I felt as though I was about to pass out. But something else happened. Something that I never thought would.

I was defended by a sentinel.


	2. Chapter 2: His Mate

_**A/N**_

 _ **Many things have been planned for this story. Pretty cruel things tbh... But it'll be okay in the end! As for this chapter, there isn't much to say apart from Jearmin is here solely because of mai bestie**_ _ **since she introduced meh to the ship n.n**_

 _ **Also, just to let y'all know, male hybrids are capable of getting pregnant in this. Just as a warning for anyone who ain't about that life...**_

 _ **Anyhoozles, ima let you read now :3**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

єrєn's p.σ.v

"Thank you, Hanji," Armin's smooth voice softly murmurs whilst he curtly bows his head, the woman who had looked over me treated my wounds nodding in acceptance before turning her back to the two of us, though she shoots me a grin over her shoulder, her insanely chestnut eyes appearing to be glowing.

"Any time, Armin. I love _foreign_ specimens," she somewhat purrs, a chill suddenly racing down my spine as the healer of the pack, who has been sworn to secrecy about me being here, finally strides out of the room, humming to herself whilst her chocolate ponytail swishes from side to side. Sighing, I lean back in the chair that Armin offered to me, wincing when I raise a hand to run it through my hair. This seriously sucks; not only do I have to apply at least three different ointments a day to keep my wounds completely clean and free from infection, but I also have to layer around two more on top so that I can mask my scent. That way, when the alpha of this pack, who is currently away to sign a peace treaty with another pack on the eastern border, returns, he won't be able to sniff me out whilst Jean and Armin harbor me as though I'm a fugitive.

"I'm a little scared of what she's going to do to me," I nervously whimper under my breath, Armin giggling a little towards my clearly freaked-out expression, though Jean keeps his features pressed into a somewhat loathing scowl, his jaw tightened in what appears to be fury. Flinching when his disapproving eyes meet my gaze, I shrink into myself a little with a small whine, instantly catching Armin's attention.

"Jean, stop it! Stop glaring at him!" Armin protests, guilt stabbing through me every time he raises his voice at his mate; I bet, before I came along, they were perfectly happy and never argued. I guess I screw everything up, not just my own life. And, though I know Armin's hoping for some kind of change in Jean's attitude, the larger sentinel refuses to comply, his features set into a frown of what I swear is hatred.

"He's gonna get us both killed, Armin," Jean growls, shooting daggers at me with his lethal orbs, which I break my eyes away from so that I can track them down to my hands, which nervously fumble around one another in my lap. Maybe it would be better if I just left. It would mean less trouble for them, even if my wounds aren't even close to being healed yet. It's not fair that I've caused these two to constantly bicker ever since they met me; if I'm responsible for the breakdown of a relationship between these two mates, then I'll never be able to forgive myself.

"He won't! As long as Levi doesn't find out then-"

"-Then what, Armin?! Huh?! We risked our lives bringing him here and I am _not_ letting you do it again! How the fuck do you think I would feel if something happened to you whilst you were helping this _fucking omega_ out of the pack?! If Levi caught you, he'd kill you. He wouldn't even hesitate. I lost one mate, Armin! And I-I won't lose another!" Jean practically screams, though his voice cracks towards the end of his rant. Then he does something that I never thought he was capable of doing. He starts crying.

With silver tears beading up in his eyes, Jean turns his back to Armin and I, though he hesitates before finally fleeing from the room, probably way too proud to showcase his sorrow in front of a total stranger such as me. And I can't blame him; I hate it when people see me cry. I hate being pitied. So I can relate to his desire to hide his tears.

"What did he mean?" I ask, genuinely curious about what Jean began talking about before his miniature breakdown, Armin hanging his head with a cautioned sigh, as if thinking that Jean will be able to hear his distress if he expels the small breath too loudly. Then, without making eye-contact, the blonde removes his bangs from his eyes, knitting his hands together between his petite thighs.

"Jean had another mate before me. Marco Bott. I didn't know him all that well, but everyone always talked about how kind, sweet and caring he was. He made Jean so... Happy. But when they went out hunting with the scouts, they came into contact with a rogue pack. Jean barely made it out in one piece but... Marco wasn't so lucky. The pack ripped him apart after he threw himself into the fray so that Jean could make it out alive. They never even got to say goodbye to each other.

"Jean was devastated. He'd lost his mate... A piece of him that he'd never replace. Even with me around, he still can't fill that hole. I'm trying to help, but such a loss takes time, even when you think the wound has healed. Now, he's terrified of anything happening to me. He doesn't want me to get hurt or put myself in danger in case what happened to Marco happens to me too." As Armin explains, I watch him as a few tears roll down his pale cheeks, the skin becoming slick with the liquid that bears a crystal tone to it.

As they splatter his face, his hand softly guides itself to his stomach, a shaky breath escaping from him. "When Marco died, he was pregnant with Jean's pups. Though I barely saw much of them, whenever I _did_ see Jean, he was always fawning over Marco's tummy and had such an excited gleam to his eyes that I'd never seen before. Losing his mate, as well as his babies, seriously hit him hard. And now he's terrified of history repeating itself," he mutters in a muted tone, a trembling sob hitching in his throat to encourage a hiccup to leak from him, his fingers still gracing his flat stomach.

All this time, I can't help but feel that this is my fault. This worry. This sadness. This stress. I'm getting both Armin and Jean so worked up about this, they've both been reduced to tears for crying out loud! I don't deserve their help! They shouldn't be risking so much, especially now that I know the full context of the matter in greater detail. Armin can't afford to get himself worked up if what I'm inferring is actually correct.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I inquire, though it sounds more like a statement if anything, Armin flickering his icy irises to me for a brief few seconds before they fall back to his lap again, his head bobbing into a simple nod whilst the hand upon his tummy curls into a fist. I can't even begin to imagine the fear that's running through him and Jean at this moment of time, Armin afraid of failing Jean whilst Jean's terrified of losing his mate and pups a second time around. This isn't fair on them. I'm just screwing up their lives and I haven't even been here a goddamn day! "Armin... I should leave," I murmur in as blunt a tone as I can manage, though, thanks to my genes and how they constantly cause me to fear any kind of uncertain future that may lie ahead, I can't stop it from shuddering with nerves.

However, the second I state those words, Armin's eyes suddenly fly in my direction, widened in panic whilst he numbly shakes his head, his hair rippling with the motion. I don't understand why he's so determined to keep me here. If I left now, then the alpha wouldn't even know that I was here in the first place. Jean and Armin would face no further danger. Doesn't Armin care that, by hiding me away, he's putting both his own life and the lives of his unborn pups in peril? I just don't know why he's taking such a huge risk.

"I won't let you. Y-You'll die! With your wounds, you wouldn't last a second out there!" Armin protests, what appears to be angry tears welling in the corners of his eyes, only causing more guilt to twist through me. Oh great, now I've just made him cry even more! Why the fuck is he convinced that I'm worth all of this stress?!

"You heard what Jean said earlier! I'm not your concern. You have enough to worry about as it is without having to nurse me back to health!" I accidentally yell, my hot temper getting the best of me until I have to vent somehow, though I kinda hate myself for unloading it upon Armin like this. Gasping in a sharp breath, Armin recoils a little, his bottom lip starting to tremble in such a pitiful way, I can't not feel sympathy, as well as an uncomfortable twinge of regret. However, that mixture of emotions suddenly dissipates when Armin does something that nobody has ever done to me before.

He hugs me.

Practically flinging his arms around my neck, Armin traps me in a grip that I can't hope to escape, cradling me to his chest so that I'm able to hear the throbbing of his frantically beating heart, a couple of sniffles being muffled by the ivy cloak that Jean allowed me to borrow. Which is the only kind thing he's done since I showed up, might I add. That guys seriously hates me, which I can't blame him for. I'm a danger to his mate. I'm a danger to his pups. It's no wonder he doesn't want me around.

"I don't care what Jean says! I'm not letting you die, Eren! I'll never stop feeling guilty if you did. Just stay... Please? At least until your wounds have healed," he whimpers, his tone quivering a little just as the arms that clasp me against him do, a soft sigh working its way out of my lungs with his words. However, they're forced back into my body in an instant when I find my gaze locking with Jean over Armin's shoulder, the brunette fashioning his slightly-pink eyes into a vicious glare, a low snarl developing in the back of his throat.

"Get. Away. From. Him," he growls, fur starting to collect upon his hands, morphing them into a pair of paws that bear deadly-looking claws which, by the looks of things, are ready to rip my throat to shreds for even daring to touch his mate. I-It's not like it was my fault! He tackle-hugged me! Quickly pulling out when he hears his mate's agitated tone, Armin whips around to meet the older sentinel's gaze, though it seems too clouded with rage for him to connect completely.

"Jean, it's okay. He wasn't hurting me. I'm fine," Armin attempts to coo, the ears that Jean has flattened against his head seeming to perk up a little, his tail twitching to attention, despite the fact that he still has a desire to tear me apart flickering through his irises. However, before he can attack, Armin gently loops his arms around Jean's waist, cuddling his head into the taller boy's chest with a small whimper, the occasional sniffle leaking from the petite blonde. "I know you don't want him here, but I can't just let him walk to his death. You don't have to worry about me; what happened to Marco won't happen to me. I promise," he purrs against Jean's heart, finally managing to quell his rage completely, his paws melting back into hands within a matter of seconds so that he can hug his mate closer to him, peppering soft kisses upon his head.

"As long as you're sure. But the second things look like they're gonna go belly-up, he's gone,"Jean insists, shooting a glower in my direction, prompting me to nod my head in firm agreement. I don't want anything happening to them all because of me and my fucking weaknesses. So, if a time ever _does_ come where it seems as though everything's about to go downhill, I'll be sure to get as far away as fast as possible before anyone can trace this whole thing back to Armin and Jean.

"Alright, Jean," Armin murmurs with a yawn to his tone, Jean frowning at his smaller mate a little before scooping him up in his arms, cradling him bridal-style as he turns his back to me, though he shoots a warning glare over his shoulder before departing from the room. Flickering my eyes down to my lap, I slowly swing my legs up onto the bed, hissing when the motion causes several stings to splinter through my nerves.

However, when the pain finally ebbs, I permit my eyes to fall to a gentle close, a sigh wriggling from between my slightly-parted lips. The sooner these wounds heal, the quicker I can get away from here so that I'm no longer dangerous to everyone around me. I wonder if my old pack would take me back after my act of rebellion. To step out of line and abandon your pack is often unforgivable, but perhaps they'd give me a chance. Doubtful. Shaking my head, I finally settle my thoughts before drifting into a long, deep slumber.

I had no idea what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: Code of Conduct

_A/N_

 _So I know this story isn't getting a tonne of love so far, but I honestly don't care x'D I love love love writing it and I'm having so much fun coming up with new ideas ^^_

 _I guess I can wait for more peeps to show up, but those who are already here, ily 3_

 _Enjoy the chapter ^^_

 _Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX_

* * *

єrєn's p.σ.v

"Eren! Eren, wake up! Eren, wake up now!" Armin's frantic voice tears me out of slumber with its sheer tone of panic, my eyes flying open instantly so that they can widen in clear alert, though, when I roughly shoot up into a sitting position, my wounds burn with a vicious ache that sends me back down onto the pillow with a groan. However, just because I can't move, doesn't mean that I can't freak out, Jean hovering behind Armin with a similar sense of dread burning through his irises.

"Armin, we need to move him now!" He snarls, worry clearly evident within his tone, though Armin pretty much ignores him, trying to keep a steady lock on my panicked eyes, which are flying all over the place in order to find out what all the fuss is about. I don't get it; everything seemed relatively peaceful last night. What the fuck changed?!

"He can't move, Jean. His wounds," Armin replies in a terrified tone, only causing the knot that my stomach has formed to double in size whilst Jean releases a vicious snarl of frustration, suddenly storming over to the side of the bed against which my bandaged form is pressed. Then, with one swift motion, he hauls me over his shoulder, a cry of pain that I'm unable to hold in escaping from my lungs when an awful twisting sensation sizzles through my limbs.

"Cut the crap, omega. I'm doing you a fucking favour!" Jean snaps, Armin trailing after the larger sentinel with a constant look of anxiousness radiating from his features, my brain unable to process what the hell's going on. Until Jean fills me in. "Figures that the alpha would come back fucking early!" He growls, my pulse suddenly slamming through the roof, the harsh pounding that accompanies it beginning to drown out every other sound surrounding me. This can't be happening. They said that their alpha would be gone for days! Why the fuck is he already back?!

Upon reaching what looks like a stairwell into some kind of basement, Jean suddenly tosses me from his grip, my injured body tumbling down the wooden steps with the occasional pained yelp squeaking from me, bruises forming violet dapples over my olive skin. "Don't you dare come out until we say," Jean spits before slamming the door to a firm close, the clicking of a lock splitting through the hollow air that shrouds me down here, though it's soon filled with my whimpers of agony. Doesn't that guy know the meaning of 'soft'?

Wincing as I sit up, I manage to tug my hand through my matted hair, scanning around the small room for some kind of place to hide, just in case their alpha decides to come knocking. Locating a fairly large cooler stored away in the corner of the basement, just underneath the tiny, rectangular hatch that leads out of this place, I slowly pad over to it, my palms whining with the ache that they still haven't recovered from, each hesitant advancement causing them to cry out in protest.

However, I choose to ignore them, finally able to toss my limp body into the open cooler with a strained grunt, mewling a whimper as I knock my shoulder against the harsh, metal interior. Shaking off the pain, I gradually reach up in order to grasp onto the latch belonging to the lid of this me-sized box, though my tail can barely curl around my legs in order to keep me as compact as possible. Maybe, if I just shut myself away in here, I can finally get some more sleep. After all, I _was_ rudely awakened!

So, once the lid above me has been tightly sealed shut, purging me into complete and utter darkness, which my eyes strain to adjust to, I force them to a heavy close, hoping that nobody will try to disturb me down here. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty much a prisoner. I'm stuck down here, locked in with no chance of escaping, going by the padlock that was secured around the wooden hatch that I spotted earlier.

Huffing out a long sigh, I pull my knees closer to my chest, burying my face into them as I recap everything that's gone wrong in my life, coming to the conclusion that that's pretty much all of it. Nothing's ever gone my way, no matter how often I tried to make it so. In the end, I'm always the one who ends up bloodied and bruised, terrified of the entire world surrounding me. Even now, when I'm trying to calm myself down, the muffled shouts of Armin and Jean from above me send spikes of fear through my slight form, which I huddle into a tight ball just so I can fit in this damn cooler.

However, all of a sudden, all noise ceases. Everything goes deathly silent, allowing me to hear every single individual pound of my frantic heart against my chest, which is beginning to ache from the tightness of my never-ending pants, terror lashing through me with each fresh breath. The alpha's here with a beta. I can smell them. Why are they here? Did they catch my scent? I thought Hanji gave me that stuff to make it seem as though I was one of them! Has he managed to sniff past it?

Whimpering to myself, I tighten the ball that my body forms until my knees are physically digging into my chest, preventing me from sucking down enough oxygen to stop me from getting lightheaded. And since this container has no ventilation at all, I soon find that I'm practically choking on the carbon dioxide produced from my own lungs. But, just as I'm about to push open the lid of the cooler for a desperate gasp of needed air, the sound of the door crashing open rips through the silence, my body instantly flinching in fear.

"See. Empty," I hear Jean snarl a little, my mind racing to try and process what the hell I'm meant to do. I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't do anything but listen, the ears that are encased in my hair twitching to tune into their conversation a little better.

"Watch your tone, Kirstein. I'm your alpha, not a fucking omega. Show some damn respect!" The dominant voice of the alpha practically roars, soon followed by what sounds like a grunt being emitted from Jean, the scent of his blood instantly penetrating through the walls of the cooler. And it makes me gag, my hand muffling the sounds of my struggle for breath whilst I pinch my nose in an attempt to halt my senses. Blood doesn't usually bother me, but when you're in such a confined space, the aroma of it becomes pretty suffocating.

"Sir, should I take a look around?" I hear a more delicate tone inquire literally a few paces away from the cooler in which my body is curled, my heart heavily hammering against my chest at such a fast pace, it feels as though it'll soon be able to burn right through altogether. I just have to keep calm. Deeps breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

"Yeah. I don't trust this bastard," their alpha hisses, a flinch rolling through me as I tighten the grip my arms have around my legs, a tiny whimper that's close to silent leaking from my lungs. But I know that they heard it, light suddenly pouring into the small cooler as the lid is wrenched open, the eyes of a blonde beta staring down upon my injured form. Capturing the alpha's attention with a simple clearing of his throat, the beta uses his gaze to scan over me, frowning in distrust. The whole time, my heart is falling in on itself, collapsing with each step their alpha takes towards me. I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me.

The second he's close enough, the alpha suddenly clamps the scruff of my jacket in his grip, yanking me out of the cooler before proceeding to slam my body into the closest wall, pain exploding through me at such an agonising rate, I can't not scream out. Limply crumpled on the floor, I can only watch as a steely glare is locked with me, a snarl growling from the superior hybrid's throat, causing me to curl up with a tiny whimper. "What the fuck is this _foreign omega_ doing in _my_ territory?!" He roars, my ears seeking refuge in my hair whilst I squeeze my eyes to a close, barely able to appreciate the feeling of oxygen swirling around in my lungs again.

"S-Sir. Please... He was hurt. He would've died," Armin's small voice defends, his slight form jumping in front of my wounded one in order to stop the alpha from attacking me further. And, though Jean tries to pry the blonde away from me, Armin's body is soon thrown to the side by a heavy hit from their alpha, a pained yelp crying from the smaller sentinel's lungs.

"I don't give a single fuck! You went against me. You brought a foreign omega into my pack! You're a fucking traitor, Armin Arlert!" He yells as loud as his lungs permit, looking as through he's prepared to strike Armin again, had it not been for me grabbing onto the foot that he was readying to slam into Armin's chest. I don't know much when it comes to packs, mostly because I never enjoyed being in one, but I know that this is out of line, even for an alpha.

"S-Stop it. He's pregnant. Please don't hurt him. I-If you wanna hurt someone, hurt me instead. Do what you want to me. I don't care. Just please... Please don't bring harm to him or his pups. They d-don't deserve it," I cough, barely able to push my words out as I'm still in the process of gathering up as much oxygen as my lungs can hold, though I freeze up the second their alpha's eyes lock with my own, a rage unlike any other igniting within the flecks of his irises.

"Levi, you know that we _never_ attack another member of our pack unless it's within an inter-pack brawl. _Especially_ if they're bearing pups!" The beta insists, seemingly able to cool off the alpha's rage in a matter of minutes, his eyes tracking back to Armin, who is now bundled in Jean's protective embrace, threatening snarls hissing from his throat as a warning to keep away from his vulnerable mate. Well at least he's not gonna try and hurt them, though the blonde sentinel still seems a little shaken up to say the least, his palm rubbing over his slightly swollen stomach, which seems to have grown since last night. Then again, unlike humans, hybrid pregnancies last for a maximum of two months. So I don't know why I'm surprised.

"You'll take their punishment in their place?" Levi suddenly spits, mechanically turning his head in my direction so that he can lock eyes with my trembling ones, fear lashing through me on a constant repeat. I can't back down now. If I refuse, then Jean and Armin will be punished, pregnant or otherwise. It doesn't seem as though Levi cares about whether or not they receive the treatment that they don't even deserve.

"Eren, don't!" Armin attempts to protest, though Jean places a hand over his lips in order to prevent him from trying to defend me, which I'm at least a little grateful for. I don't want either of them sticking up for me. I brought this burden to them. It's only fair that I take the hits for it since they wouldn't even be in any sort of trouble had they not allowed me into their pack in the first place.

"I will," I croak in an extremely hoarse tone, a smirk of what looks like victory splintering across Levi's face as he strides towards me, the concerned gaze of the beta flickering between the two of us with each fresh step. Grabbing me by my jacket's collar, the alpha wrenches me from the floor, a sharp cry whining from me when the wounds begin to pull themselves apart again, blood leaking into the bandages that coat my limbs like a second skin.

"Eld, we're leaving. Let Reiner and Bertholdt know that they're gonna have a new playmate soon. I can't wait to see how long he lasts against those two," Levi snickers, though I'm more focused on trying to connect my gaze with Jean and Armin as I'm carried out of the room, only able to catch a flash of concerned blue before they're stolen out of my vision. Just what the hell does Levi plan to do with me?


	4. Chapter 4: I Like My Odds

_A/N_

 _Right, I want to clear this up right now because it's annoying me how many people are whining about this..._

 _Wolves are territorial animals. If an outsider trespasses onto their territory, they're gonna hate it and will instinctively lash out to protect their pack, mates and pups. So for those thinking that Levi's being 'necessarily cruel', just wait to find out why, if the instinct of a wolf isn't already enough to prove it ._._

 _The only reason people are acting as they are is because Eren still smells like his old pack and therefore, they have their suspicions. What Connie said in chapter one isn't just a hateful comment about Eren being a spy; if you wait a while, you'll find out why they're all so paranoid, m'kay?!_

 _Sorry for the passive aggressiveness but it was really pissing me off -_-_

 _Rant over._

 _Also the whole thing about this story not being popular was meant for when I posted this chapter on wattpad, not here. It's doing pretty well here so yeah, my mistake._

 _Enjoy the chapter ^^_

 _Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX_

* * *

єrєn's p.σ.v

"Stop squirming, you damn omega!" Levi's vicious, authoritative tone hisses into the ear that's pressed beside his lips, a fearful shudder spiking through each limb in a way that causes me to flinch with a weak whimper. Bowing my head, I shyly curl into myself, too terrified to oppose him all thanks to my submissive genes. I can't help it; I was born an omega. All I know is obedience, especially when in territory that isn't my own. When he feels my struggling ebb away, the ebony-haired alpha develops a chilling smirk upon his lips, instantly unnerving me with this sudden juxtaposition to his usual, stoic glare. "If you're lucky, Bertholdt and Reiner will make quick work of you. I'm not in the mood to get blood on my paws," he sighs in a monotone voice, a horrible clump knotting up in my throat when I realise just what he plans to do with me.

He's gonna have me killed. I'm gonna be thrown to two, clearly-superior hybrids, in comparison to myself, so that they can capture the opportunity to tear me to little, insignificant shreds. I don't really know what I expected; from the looks of things, Armin and Jean are most likely the only considerate hybrids in this entire pack. Well... Jean's a bit of a stretch. But Armin's kindness, his willingness to risk his life, as well as the lives of his unborn pups, in order to protect me is something has never happened to me before, not even in my own pack. I don't understand why he is how he is, but I can't deny that I appreciate more than I can possibly explain.

He's such a kind and gentle soul, unlike his aggressive alpha, who suddenly slams me to the ground, my tail getting crushed beneath my now-crumpled body as I'm forced to splay myself over the rough terrain. "Change form," Levi proceeds to snarl, a wince racing through me as I massage the many wounds that litter my slender arms. However, I'm forced to cease licking the tender skin when he harshly smashes his foot into my ribs, a startled yelp squealing from me. "Change form. Now!"

Flinching from the intensity of his sinister tone, I allow a soft whimper to whine from my lungs as I gradually allow myself to morph from flesh to wolf, my nails extending into vicious claws whilst fur coats the entirety of my body, replacing the clothes that rest upon my form. As I change, I feel every single bone reconstructing, taking on the structure of a canine's body whilst each cell distorts into animal ones, a choked breath catching in my throat. Becoming a wolf isn't as painless as most would've been led to believe.

However, eventually, I manage to raise myself to my paws, though a horrible sizzling sensation whips through my limbs the second I stretch out the wounds, blood instantly managing to soak into my chestnut-coloured fur in gross dapples of crimson. But, before I can even hope to begin tracing my tongue over the injuries, my attention is suddenly drawn to the two, huge sentinels that approach me, one bearing a coat of thick, almost-black fur whilst the other's holds a honey-coloured tone to his form. There's no way I'm gonna last a single second against them; they're massive in comparison to me! But I'll have the advantage of speed on my side, so I guess there's that.

"Levi, is this really fair? He's badly hurt. I'm sure it's not necessary to-"

"-All you damn sentinels are the fucking same! So sentimental! Now I'm ordering you as your alpha: don't you dare think about holding back," Levi snaps, the darker-coated sentinel shrinking into himself as his ears press against his skull, as if he's a puppy who's just been scolded by their mother. I can see in those soft eyes of theirs that they don't wanna fight me. That neither of them are up for the idea of ripping me apart. But alpha's word is law. That much I know already. If they're ordered to come at me with everything they have, then they don't have a choice.

As soon as that thought flits into my head, the blonde sentinel suddenly lunges at me, a constant apologetic look wavering through his irises when he manages to clamp my leg in his jaw before I can even hope to jump out of the way, his mate leaping after him so that he's able to snap at my neck, gripping a chunk of my fur in his mouth. Releasing a pained yelp when an awful twist rages through me, I angrily grip the blonde's ear between my teeth, harmfully tugging on it until he's forced to recoil a little, though no sort of whine leaks from him.

Nonetheless, the second he's away from me, I make a swift dart to the left after shaking the taller, yet slimmer, sentinel off of my neck, running circles around them whilst I try to think of a plan. Come on, Eren. Think! The blonde is all brawn, no speed. He'll never keep up with me but, if he timed it right, he'd quickly become a problem. But the brown-furred one will be more of an issue; his legs are long, looking as through they're made for keeping up with prey, though he lacks the power and force that his mate possesses. Basically, I have to go for the weakest one of the two, hoping that it'll lower the defences of the other.

Gritting my teeth together, I suddenly lunge at the taller sentinel, gripping my jaw around his neck the second I manage to find an opening, a shocked wail tearing from him as he struggles in my grip, though I refuse to let him go until I've gained the attention of his mate. Which happens a million times faster than I was expecting, the blonde ready to claw at my face within a matter of mere seconds. However, before he can lay a paw on me, I duck behind his mate, using his thinner body as a shield so that the bulkier hybrid instead rakes crimson ribbons into the wrong wolf.

The second his mate yelps out a cry of pain, the bigger sentinel instantly backs up, fear lacing through his eyes as he just stares at the wound that he created, regret filtering through me almost instantly. It's my fault he had to hurt the one he loves, but this is a dog-eat-dog world. If I wanna survive, I have to dive as low as I must in order to escape fate's desperate claws. So, using this state of shock and despair, I pounce onto the remaining hybrid, slashing a shallow wound into his chest with my angular claws, a low grunt sounding from the clearly-older sentinel.

Eventually, he admits defeat with a simple nod, allowing me to crawl off of him with an apologetic breath, which he acknowledges as he pads over to his mate, who is in the process of lapping at the blood that tumbles from his wound. I didn't want to hurt him... But I didn't have a choice!

"I'm sorry," I whimper as I approach the two, morphing back into flesh so that I can crouch beside them, though Levi instantly grips the back of my next in his abrasive hands, wrenching me to my feet with rage burning through his silver irises.

"Where the fuck did you learn to fight like that?!" He spits, what I swear is an inch of fear tickling his tone, though the sheer amount of fury cancels it out, my ears flattening against my head whilst my tail nervously tucks itself between my legs, my knees shivering a little. I can't help it; their alpha freaking terrifies me!

"I-I was always bullied in my old pack. I guess I learned how to fend for myself," I explain as bluntly as possible, my tone actually keeping itself steady as opposed to jumping all over the place in a nervous manner. Narrowing his eyes, Levi merely releases me from his grip, allowing me to fall back to my feet with a startled grunt. Rolling his shoulders into a shrug, he turns his back to me, not even bothering to shoot a glare in my direction.

"You'll live with Bertholdt and Reiner from now on. You have potential that they can hone. After that, maybe I'll let you join my scouts on hunts. It'll be fun to see how they cope with carrying around dead weight that _isn't_ their kill," he condescendingly chuckles before making his way away from us, though I remain frozen on the spot, unable to understand what the hell just happened. So it's no surprise that I jump around a foot in the air when a hand suddenly claps down on my shoulder, a squeak of fear springing from my lungs.

"Believe it or not, kid, you just impressed the alpha. Congrats!" The large guy that's gripping me in his palm enthuses, my scared eyes tracking up to meet with his golden ones, his hair fashioned into a simple, blonde mess upon his head, his ears distinctly springing from the strands. Gulping whilst staring at his chiseled features, I only allow myself to blink once, encouraging a hearty laugh from the guy. How could he think that I just impressed Levi? From where I'm standing, he seemed as though all he wanted to do was kill me even more for holding my own. "The name's Reiner, by the way. And that's Bertholdt, my mate. But you already knew that. Heck, you used it against me. You're a real clever pup, aren't ya?" He chuckles, a pout suddenly riddling my lips as I wriggle out of his grasp, my tail swishing around behind me in an irritated manner.

"I'm _not_ a pup! My name's Eren!" I whine, though Reiner merely giggles at my response, landing a huge hand upon my head until my ears are trapped under his palm, a kind smile lacing over his lips as he proceeds to ruffle up the mahogany strands that adorn my head. As he does, I vaguely see Bertholdt rising to his feet from over Reiner's shoulder, the taller sentinel nursing the wound on his waist with a small wince.

"Awh, he's adorable! The pups are gonna love him," he sweetly chimes, my eyes widening the second he says the word 'pups', a mixture of fear and excitement instantly spilling through my entire body, Reiner noticing the way that I suddenly do rigid under his grip. I'm a complete stranger, yet they're gonna let me around their pups?! Seriously, are all of the sentinels (minus Jean) in this pack as kind and caring as one another?

"Don't worry about it. Bert's right; they'll love you," Reiner enthuses, frowning as his eyes dart over the many cuts and bruises that litter my form, a dissatisfied pout riddling his lips. "Woah... What happened to you? It's got Connie's scent all over it. What went down?" The blonde inquires me, causing me to shrink into myself a little with flattened ears, suddenly feeling extremely inferior in comparison to this towering sentinel.

"He attacked me. But it's fine; I'm healing," I assure him, though his concerned look doesn't flinch in the slightest. Sighing at his mate's distress, Bertholdt cautiously approaches me, only gently allowing his fingers to come into contact with my skin. Then, after silently agreeing with Reiner, Bertholdt suddenly scoops me up in his lanky arms, cuddling me to his chest like I'm a newborn pup! But, though I expect it to hurt and pull on my wounds, it doesn't. It feels as though I'm actually bundled in a loving parent's grip.

"You poor thing. Come on, let's get you bathed. You're probably filthy after everything you've been through," he murmurs softly, an instinctual whimper leaking from my smaller form as I curl up closer to Bertholdt's warm chest, nuzzling my face against his heart. I don't know why, but something about the way he supports me is just... Comforting. Just like a mother. And, though I expect Reiner to growl at me like Jean did when Armin hugged me last night, he instead places a delicate palm to my hair, his thumb lightly massaging the inside of my ear.

"Levi better not be too hard on you. Otherwise he'll have us to answer to," Reiner states, my eyes sheepishly peering up at him whilst he kindly smiles in my direction, my wide orbs of green constantly analysing his features. I've never felt anything like this before. I was never loved. I was never cared for. In my old pack, all I was was hated. And it was the loneliest thing in the whole damn world. But here, I finally feel as though I actually have people who care.

They're more like family than anyone in my old pack _ever_ was.


	5. Chapter 5: Puppy Pile

_A/N_

 _See, I told you it'd be worth waiting for someone who's nice to Eren, save for Armin, to come along ^^ From here on, the poor little guy gets a lot more love (if ya know what I mean *wink wink*)_

 _Anyhoozles, I'll let you get to reading now since I_ should _be asleep Dx_

 _Enjoy the chapter ^^_

 _Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX_

* * *

єrєn's p.σ.v

"Now, I have to warn you; they're a little... Excitable," Bertholdt nervously explains as he slides his fingers into contact with the brass doorknob, as though he's already bombared me with a barrage of bouncy pups. Nodding my head in understanding, I project a smile towards the very tall sentinel, who returns the soft look with a delicate smirk of what appears to be awe. However, just as he goes to pry open the door, Reiner's palm suddenly colldies with my shoulder, playfully rocking my much-smaller form back and forth with a hearty chuckle.

"I'm sure he'll be able to handle them," he assures, though nerves constantly bound around in my stomach. I still don't understand why they trust me enough to let a foreign omega near the pups. It just doesn't make sense to me; from the way that Levi's been treating me, I guess I just expected everyone else to be pretty much the same, the only exception being Armin, since Jean clearly can't put his faith in me just yet.

And I don't blame him for it at all. I'm an outsider. Outsiders must be considered a threat regardless of whether they've abandoned their old pack or are injured. Guilty until proven innocent, some may say. "Relax, Eren. You're too tense!" Reiner suddenly exclaims, causing me to flinch at the dominant tone that manages to slip into his voice, guilt instantly swelling in his golden irises when they absorb the effect of his words. It's not his fault; I'm just a submissive omega. Hell, I'd probably act the same way around Armin should he dish out commands in such a way, though I'm sure he never would.

"Reiner, watch your tone. You're scaring him!" Bertholdt whines upon noticing how my tail has tucked itself between my legs, my ears twitching into a frightened droop, though they perk up a little when he suddenly bundles me up in his warm arms, his heart pounding against my skull when he props my head against his chest. Whimpering, I snuggle closer to him, Reiner carefully carding his fingers though my hair as a silent apology, though the contact causes me to flinch.

"I'm sorry, little one. Didn't mean to scare ya like that," he softly coos, what sounds like a gentle purr slipping from me when he begins to massage the area behind my ears, Bertholdt giggling at my suddenly affectionate attitude. I guess it's just instinct; I've never been fawned over like this before. And it just feels so... Good. As though I'm loved.

"It's okay. You didn't know," I whisper from the depths of Bertholdt's chest, the dark-haired sentinel tenderly hushing me, as though he sees me as too precious to even attempt to defend his mate, even if was just an accident. It's not Reiner's fault I'm a wuss by default. Shaking his head, Reiner merely pats my skull, Bertholdt finally releasing me from his grip with a delicate touch. Like I'd break if he handles me too harshly. "A-Are you two sure about this? I don't want to intrude, especially when I'm covered in blood. I-I don't think you should let me near your pups like this," I mutter with a small pout, gesturing to my bruised and cut-up form whilst the two just stare at me, their expressions completely unchanging. However, Bertholdt soon fashions a confused frown upon his eyebrows, not even bothering to trace his gaze over my multiple injuries.

"Why not? You haven't done anything to make us distrust you. They won't mind about the blood, so don't worry about it. They'll love you, I promise," Bertholdt assures me with an overwhelmingly kind smile, tickling my inner-ear with his thumb's delicate touch. And all I can do is gawp at him in complete and utter awe, a couple of tears threatening to collect along my waterline, though I focus everything on holding them back.

Noticing the glassy coat that covers my eyes, Bertholdt's suddenly widen in concern, his gentle arms instantly bundling me up again, allowing a whimper to leak from my throat. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He exclaims, clearly under the impression that he's done the opposite of what he actually has. He thinks he's upset me. He thinks that he's hurt my feelings. But, in actuality, he's made me feel more loved that I ever have before.

"I'm fine. It's alright," I mumble, pulling out of the warm cradle that Bertholdt creates for me, a rough sniffle sounding from me as I blink the tears away, rubbing my waterline with the heel of my hand just in case. "It just means a lot... To be trusted," I explain in a muted tone, my nervous eyes fluttering down to the hands that I have tightly clasped between my legs, anxiously awaiting their reaction; it seems as though they care about me, but I'm still a little daunted by the thought of their response. After all, I don't often tend to stick to pack mentality, hence the disbelief that I feel towards their instant expression of trust. Obviously, their alpha doesn't share their extremely caring attitude.

"You're one broken pup, aren't ya?" Reiner softly coos from beside me, a small breath hitching in my throat as I absorb his tender gaze. Flickering my eyes downwards towards my bloodied fingertips, which nervously tackle one another, I permit my head to bob into a glum nod, admitting the honest truth. The abuse from my old pack broke me. That's why I ran away. I just wanted to find someone that can finally fix me and heal the disgusting scars that I've been plagued with both physically and emotionally.

All of a sudden, without any kind of warning, Reiner traps me in a tight hug, all of these caring embraces sending multiple spikes of warmth throughout me with each fluttering pulse of my heart. "Come on. Let's fix you up," he chuckles, releasing me so that he can grasp the doorknob, giving it a confident twist in order to present us with an entrance to their humble cottage. However, not even two seconds pass before Bertholdt and Reiner are engulfed in an assortment of brown and golden bundles, who happily chirp at their giggling daddies, who dive onto the crazy pups as if anticipating this very thing to happen.

"Daddy, daddy, we missed you!"

"Why does daddy have red on him?"

"Will you play with us?"

"Daddy... Who's that?" One of the blonde pups that's cuddled in Bertholdt's secure arms questions, his similarly golden eyes peering over his daddy's shoulder, staring into my own mint ones with an overly innocent gaze. However, soon enough, I have all of their attention fixed upon me, the four pups closely scrutinizing me as though I'm a new toy, causing me to awkwardly shift on the spot.

"He smells funny."

"Why does he have so my red on his as well, daddy?"

"Are you okay, mister?" One of them whimpers, scrabbling out of his father's arms in order to approach me, cautiously allowing his nose to wander around my lower legs as a kind of inspection, his siblings quickly following suit. And, after only a few seconds, they suddenly leap on me, giggling as their tiny tongues playfully dance upon the skin of my face. "You don't smell bad. You're nice," the chestnut pup yips, snuggling his little head against my neck with an adorable squeak, a smile quickly gracing my lips as I allow my hands to run over their clean coats. Most hybrid pups tend to stay in wolf form for the majority of their childhood since it's how they're born, making it easier for them to learn how to protect themselves a little better at a much younger age as opposed to when in flesh. Which means that they're currently able to completely drown me in fluff.

"Addie, Kaiser, Kiara, Loki, this is Eren. He's going to be staying with us so that daddies can turn him into a big, strong wolf!" Reiner announces proudly with a puffed-out chest, prompting the pups to gleefully squeal, nudging their faces into my skin in a way that makes me giggle, playfully pawing at them, despite the stings that lash through me each time they scrabble over my open wounds. However, at one point, Bertholdt notices the wince of pain that splinters through my features on occasion, ambling over to the puppy pile so that he can pry them off of my damaged chest.

"Come on. Go help daddy with lunch," he softly murmurs, the pups instantly tumbling off of me upon their father's command, practically falling over one another as Reiner leads them deeper into the house, fully aware of his mate's intentions. "Let's get you nice and clean. Reiner'll go get Hanji later on; she'll be able to do more than I can, but I can at least wash this dirt off of you," Bertholdt softly assures me, helping me to my feet with a steady grip, though my knees give out almost instantly, all of my previous adrenaline deciding to completely abandon me all in one go.

With a startled breath, Bertholdt quickly throws his arms out to catch me before I hit the ground, eventually choosing to simply scoop me up in a gentle cradle, my features wasting no time in burying themselves into his chest, a concerned smile gracing his lips. I'm not sure I'll ever understand why he, as well as Armin and Reiner, are so desperate to help me. Is it because I'm so weak whilst they both carry the nurturing gene that comes with parenthood? Whatever it is, I'm just glad that, finally, I've met someone who possesses it.

Huddling me close to him, Bertholdt gradually carries me into their bathroom, a large bathtub settled in the corner with the taps already running, pumping out scalding water at a rapid rate, causing a mist of steam to cloud the entire room. Reiner must've set them to run before going to make food for the pups, meaning that, by the time Bertholdt has collected all of the appropriate ointments and towels, as well as a few bandages, the water is ready to accept my damaged form, Bertholdt's soft hands easing me into the tepid liquid with care.

However, the second one of my legs is submerged, a sudden cry of pain that I'm unable to contain yelps from me when a vicious sting violently whips through my entire nervous system, my fingers digging into Bertholdt's palm, which reassuringly squeezes my own in understanding. "I know. It'll be alright once you're all the way in," he hushes, my head barely nodding as I clamp my lip between my teeth, able to taste blood upon my tongue as I cautiously lower my injured body deeper into the blistering-hot water, a constant wince possessing my features.

Eventually, when my entire form is submerged up to my ribs, Bertholdt proceeds to pour the first of many ointments onto his palm, warning me with only his eyes before applying it to just one of the slices of ruby that Connie carved into my arm, though the agony that suddenly explodes the second it makes contact causes a scream to erupt from me, tears jerking into the eyes that I have sealed shut. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. You're going to have to try and bear it, I'm afraid. But, if it hurts too much, just let me know and I'll stop," his soothing voice whispers, my fingers bundled into tight fists against my thighs beneath the bubbles, though I proceed to bob my head into a nod, the strain evident from the way that the muscles in my neck coil with tension. I just have to put up with it. Even if it hurts. Even if each new application brings pain that nearly blinds me at one point. In the end, it'll help me.

So I grit my teeth and bear it, not giving Bertholdt any more fuss, though he still cradles each limb as delicately as possible, rubbing every last balm and ointment into my damaged skin. When he finally finishes, my body feels both extremely numb, as well as raw, the usual olive pigment stained a potent pink that tingles with every movement. As for the wounds, most are now completely barren of any signs of blood, though Bertholdt still holds a concerned look within his anxious irises. "Eren... Most of those scars... They weren't made by Connie, were they?" He hesitantly inquires, my body going rigid when I realise what exposing my naked form to him would bring; my mind was too eager to get these injuries sorted to consider it beforehand.

He can see them. The scars that hold so much fear and pain within just the sheer memory of their infliction, a wince rolling through me just at the thought. It hurt. They all wanted to hurt me. They all hate me. I can't get away from them. I'll never get away from them. I have to! I have to run! I have to get away! "EREN!" Bertholdt's frantic voice suddenly exclaims, breaking me out of my terrified panic, my pulse instantly slowing the second I focus on the caring palm that he's wrapped around my shoulder, gently hushing me with anxious breaths.

"I'm sorry, Bertholdt. I don't wanna talk about it," I solemnly mumble, staring down at the now-dirty and bloody water in which I sit, Bertholdt merely nodding in understanding, though he has a certain dismay to his usually bright eyes. I wish I could tell him. It's not that I don't trust him; I guess I'm just too afraid to invade the terrors of my own past again, especially when just the mention of them nearly triggered a panic attack. Just like a wound, I need to heal before facing the world again.

"You poor little pup," Bertholdt simply sighs in a sympathetic manner, nestling his features into my hair, much to my own confusion. Until I feel his tongue trailing along the backs of my ears, cleaning the small tufts that link them to the chestnut strands adorning my head. As though I'm his pup. Whimpering a little, I curl into the arm that he has looped around me, a tiny smile tickling my lips when I feel my mind casting itself back 15 years, right to my very first memory.

This feels just like when my mum cleaned me for both the first and last time. And I've never felt it since the day I was born. With a tear rolling down my cheek, I lean my head against Bertholdt's heart, allowing my eyes to fall to a soft close, the smallest of smirks possessing my features.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6: Challenge

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry I didn't update last night guys; I went to go and see Rocky Horror Show and I was too busy Time Warping my ass off to write anything x'D But here's chapter 6, where something both cute and strange happens ;)**_

 _ **This is where the ship begins... Kinda :D**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter ^^**_

 _ **Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX**_

* * *

єrєn's p.σ.v

Fur. All I can feel is fur against my skin as I gradually pry myself out of slumber, blinking my eyes open with a low groan that develops into a loud yawn, my ears flattening against my head to shelter from the offensive sound that they're being assaulted with this early in the morning. When the hell did I fall asleep? Did I seriously lose consciousness whilst Bertholdt was bathing me?! Dammit, now I feel like even more of an idiot than I already do, though my mind is instantly distracted from my idiocy when I find them scanning around me, my body completely surrounded by a ring of pups, the four of them all cuddled up to me whilst they occasionally whimper in their sleep.

Tugging the corner of my mouth into a small smirk, I run my hands over one of their heads, that respectable pup whining and wriggling around, disturbing his siblings with his appreciation of the gesture. As I continue to stroke their insanely soft fur, I slowly sit myself up, able to notice that, not only am I encompassed by the puppies; I'm also shrouded in a ring of Reiner and Bertholdt's fur, their slumbering forms creating a loop of warmth around me that gives this entire experience a more homely feel. Something I've never felt before.

And, though I try my hardest to not wake any of them upon trying to get to my feet, Bertholdt suddenly starts to twitch awake, his eyelids fluttering open for a few moments before he realises that I'm sat up, my mint eyes staring into his. And I can't help but think about how funny he looks when he's drowsy, his eyes dramatically drooping as though he never gets a wink of sleep. Then again, with a litter of 4 pups, I can't imagine slumber is a common luxury.

"Morning," he mutters, instantly noting the way that I drag my gaze across the puppies surrounding me, a slight chuckle slipping from him as he slides himself upright, rousing Reiner in the process, the blonde groaning like a protesting teenager. "They refused to go to bed last night unless they were with you," he admits, my eyebrows plucking upwards as I go back to scratching one of them, I think it was Loki, behind his ear, a satisfied yip wriggling from him during his sleep. The pups really care that much about me already, though they barely even know me? I can't say that doesn't cause something within me to turn all warm and mushy.

"Oh, by the way, Armin came to see you yesterday just after you fell asleep. I think he really wants to know if you're alright," Reiner suddenly chirps from behind his mate, folding himself around Bertholdt as they morph into flesh, his arms curling around the lankier sentinel's torso so that he can press delicate kisses along his neck, an action that encourages both awe and envy. I can't help it; every hybrids wants to find their mate. I just haven't been so lucky.

Nodding my head in understanding, I gently squirm out of the puppy pile, making sure to not disturb them as I silently pad out of the room, excusing myself before the PDA gets too heavy; it's not that I don't adore them as a couple. It's just that I feel as though I'm being shown yet another thing I can't have. As sad as it may be to say, I can't see myself ever finding my mate, only because it's said that you can only locate one within your own pack, though there are rare occasions where that principle doesn't apply. But since I've constantly had bad strokes of luck when it comes to fate, I'm certain I fall into the former category. And everyone in my old pack hates me.

As quickly as possible, I inch my way out of the Reibert household, breaking out of the cottage and into the open air of the morning, the crisp oxygen prompting my lungs to tingle with each inhalation. However, not only five seconds after I'm stood outside, a body suddenly slams against my own, almost knocking me to the floor with a surprised yelp, though I manage to steady myself to avoid that from happening.

"Ohmygoshyou'realrightIwassoworriedyou'dbeenhurtwhydidyoudothatyoucoudl'vediedIcan'tbelieveyoudidthatareyoufreakingcrazy?!" Armin's frantic voice violently tumbles from his lips in a garbled collection of speech that I can barely understand, having to grip him by the shoulders just so that I can pry his form away from mine before he snaps my spine in half, nervously blushing when he notices the shock that's spread across my features. "Sorry. I was just so worried about you, Eren! I really thought Levi was gonna kill you! Jean had to spend all night trying to stop me from crying," he explains, a guilty knot forming in the depths of my stomach as I take into account everything he's saying. He seriously got so scared that I was gonna die that he took the time to cry about it?

"It's okay, Armin; I'm fine," I assure him, a wave of relief finally washing over him as he deflates a little, my eyes deciding to trail over his form, only to lock with the more-defined bump that he tenderly cradles. "Jesus Christ, Armin, what the hell have you been eating?!" I giggle, a small frown flickering through his eyebrows before he tracks his gaze downwards, suddenly releasing a breath of a laugh whilst he sheepishly runs one of his hands through his hair. Seriously, I know that hybrid pregnancies are short and everything, but I never realised that showing _this much_ occurred so early. Then again, perhaps I'm just exaggerating.

"Jean's convinced it's gonna be a big litter. So... That's fun," he chuckles, a smile appearing on my lips as I affectionately ruffle up his hair, tossing the blonde strands over his ears in a messy nest that encourages a pout to splinter across his features, his hands instantly pawing to fix the mop of gold upon his head. As he does, a shadow suddenly appears over his shoulder, my eyes fixating with Jean as he practically storms towards me, a rage unlike anything I've seen in his eyes before swelling within his intense irises.

"I was up _all fucking night_ because of you, you suicidal bastard! You could've died pulling off that stunt! You'd better realise how fucking lucky you are!" He spits, suddenly ramming his knuckles into my cheek, though there's nowhere near as much power behind the hit as I expected, my eyes blinking a few times in shock whilst I try to read his features. However, before I can even try, he suddenly envelops me in a hug, tightly embracing my form as a startled squeak tumbles from my lips. "But you did something I couldn't. You protected my mate and pups. Thank you," he murmurs, the tone that he uses sounding more genuine than anything I've ever heard from him before, a soft smile plucking onto my own.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Especially not my friends," I explain as he gradually releases me, Armin instantly attaching himself to Jean with a satisfied giggle, nuzzling his features into the taller sentinel's bicep in an overly affectionate matter. Smirking, he reverts to peppering butterfly kisses along Armin's neck, causing him to chirp like a pup would when in a playful mood, something that I can't not find amusing.

Speaking of pups, as I watch Jean begin to fluttering his fingertips around Armin's waist in an attempt to tickle-attack him, I find myself suddenly knocked to the ground by a fluffy flurry of fur, excited yips and eager whines leaking from the Reibert puppies that shroud me, each of them scrabbling over me with a desperation to play clear in their actions.

"Play with us, Ewen!"

"Yeah, play with us!"

"You gotta catch us~!" With that, they all bolt in four different directions before I can barely blink, Armin bursting into a fit of laughter not only from Jean's tickling hands, but also the extremely perplexed expression upon my face. However, I soon understand what the pups are expecting of me, prompting me to alter my form until I'm poised on all fours, taking off in pursuit of the miniature bundles of fluff, hearing the occasional yap from several points in the village in which Levi establishes his territory, my feet taking me out in search of the excitable pups. So this is what it's like to have fun, huh?

* * *

Two hours. I spend _two hours_ chasing after the pups, my paws aching terribly by this point whilst I'm extremely short for breath, the remnants of my wounds pounding with an uncomfortable throb that only gets worse when I finally collapse onto my stomach, too tired to even bother changing back. Holy crap. I can see why Bertholdt looks so freaking tired all the time; that's _not_ an easy job, though I can't deny that it's a shitload of fun! Giggling, Armin crouches beside me, offering me a large glass of water, instantly encouraging me to revert back to flesh so that I can down the whole thing in one go, trying to ignore the pups that are still clambering over me, nipping and tugging at my ears.

"I have... One thing... To say... To you," I pant to Armin, who attentively listens with a mocking smirk on his lips the entire time, as if seeing me this worn out is amusing to him, which wouldn't surprise me. Hell, I can barely even talk! "Good... Freaking... Luck," I wheeze, finally pushing Armin over the edge as he releases rounds upon rounds of giggles, one arm wrapping around his stomach in an attempt to prevent the inevitable stitch that comes with laughing too much, an unimpressed glower resting upon my features.

However, just as he's managing to calm himself down, a darkness suddenly eclipses my body, the pups instantly scattering with fearful whimpers whilst even Armin's ears fold back against his head in terror, Jean quickly curling his arms around his mate so that he can gently pry him away from me. There's only one hybrid here that I know who can have such an effect.

"I wanna see your strength for myself, omega. I challenge you to a fight," Levi's voice snarls from above me, causing me to roll onto my back to find myself staring up at his intense, steel-coloured irises, my tail tucking itself between my legs whilst I bolt to my feet, fear tingling through my blood. Why the hell does he want to fight me? Is this his excuse to kill me? I knew it would be too easy living each day happily with people who actually like me. "Right here. Right now," he growls, allowing himself to quickly take on his wolf form whilst I just stand there, staring at him as though this isn't really happening, unable to process just what the hell is going on.

The second he lunges at me, not caring that I'm still in flesh, it's clear that Levi's not kidding about this; he really wants to fight me! So, in order to duck out of the way of the jaws that are ready to tear into my arm, I rapidly fold into wolf form, darting to the side just in time to avoid his teeth. However, as I'm leaping away, the manages to latch his claws deep into my leg, a yelp crying from me as he throws me to the ground again, a slice of blood dripping from the cut that's much smaller than I expected.

Allowing a snarl to develop in the back of my throat, I take my turn on the offensive, raking my claws across the air in front of me in the hopes of slashing at his neck, though I instead find myself carving a single, ruby line into his cheek, an agitated breath hitching in Levi's throat. Then, before I can even blink, he's right on top of me, snapping his teeth around my fur before tugging, ripping a chunk of it away, though the flesh remains in-tact by some insane miracle.

Wrenching him off of me, I use the claws of my back leg to draw a crimson smile upon his side, though he doesn't even whimper in pain, not even hesitating before attempting to attack again. However, by this point, I've mapped out his strategy; he takes an attack and then proceeds to retaliate with twice the power. Using the knowledge to my advantage, I pounce to the left, causing his swing to miss completely, though he quickly compensates for the mistake by bucking his back legs into my ribs, my body crashing to the ground with a startled wail. Okay... Maybe I haven't got him _completely_ figured out.

Taking the dominant position over me, he slowly morphs back to flesh, as do I, his eyes burning into mine in a way that causes me to shrink into myself a little. "I win," he hisses, his intimidating tone encouraging a flinch, though I merely brush it off when I notice the ribbon of red upon his cheek, my eyebrows furrowing into a frown when a droplet forms upon the surface, ready to drip. So, leaning up, I gently lap at the cut with my tongue, Levi's entire body going rigid the second it makes contact with his face.

In a single instant, he's on his feet again, glaring at me with a harmful glower that I can't look directly at, instantly making me feel like an idiot for doing that. I can't help it; one night with Bertholdt and I'm suddenly acting like a paranoid mother! Not even wasting any words on me, Levi simply turns his back to me, his tail angrily swishing from side to side as he paces away with Eld by his side, Armin crashing to his knees beside me in order to fawn over me, though I'm not really paying attention to him. Because something was off with that fight, though I can't quite figure out what or why. And for a second there, I swore I saw him blushing.

* * *

lєví's p.σ.v

"Sir, why did you hold back?"


End file.
